Ava and Sanjay's Date Gone Wrong
by Pennussellshipper
Summary: Ava and Sanjay are on a normal and romantic date, until Sunil catches them and yells at Ava and then he gets upset. But not only does Sunil need to apologize to his sister, but also to Raja, after yelling at him. Request from Sexy pet777


**Okay, this was a request from Sexy pet777. WARNING: This is a Sanjay x Ava fanfic. If you're not a fan of this shipping, I suggest you leave. You have 10 seconds or you're stuck here. 10….9….8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…0. Time's up. *coughs* anyways, enjoy!**

"Oh, Sanjay," Ava said as Sanjay opened the restaurant door for her. "This is so romantic of you!" "Well, we have been together for a few months, so I decided you need a treat." "But are you sure Sunil won't mind?" "Don't worry, he won't care, Sweetcheeks."

XX

"Hello, welcome to Love Bird Diner, how may we serve you?" the waitress asked Sanjay and Ava when they walked in. "Table for 2, please. Me and the lady have our 6 month anniversary." Sanjay said staring at Ava as she lightly blushed. "Follow me." Sanjay and Ava sat down at their table and looked at the menus. "I'm not sure what to get." Ava said. "I can't decide between the 'Lovey Dovey Krispy Kibble Steak' or the 'Cutie Pie Pot Roast'." "I have an idea," said Sanjay. "I'll get the pot roast, you'll get the steak, and we'll split them."

When the waitress came, Sanjay ordered for himself and Ava. And, again, Sanjay called Ava 'The Lady' which seemed to annoy her. A lot.

As the two ate, they talked about their families, future kid names, and how Sunil fell in the swimming pool and couldn't swim.

"And then," Ava said to Sanjay, about to finish a story. "Sunil screamed like a little girl!"

"AVA!"

Ava turned and saw Sunil, standing right in front of her and Sanjay's table. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING WITH SANJAY!?" he screamed. "We're on a date." Ava said innocently. "I'm fine with the dating part, but why with my arch enemy!? I'm not gonna let you! I don't want to be related to him if you two ever get married!" "Sunil, I'm sorr~" "I DON'T LIKE YOU AS A SISTER ANYMORE AVA!" Sunil eyes watered and he ran out of the restaurant crying. "Sunil!" Ava called. But he didn't listen. "I'm sorry, Sanjay, but we're gonna have to cut this date short. I gotta go."

French narrator: _2 hours later…_

Sunil was at the pet shop. He sat on a pillow sniffling sadly. He was very angry at Ava right now.

"Daddy?"

Sunil looked up to see his son, Raja. "Daddy what's wrong?" Raja asked in his little Indian accent. "Nothing, son." "Don't lie Daddy. Something is wrong." "I SAID NOTHING! JUST GO PLAY WITH CARRIE!" Raja's orange eyes filled with tears and ran to his room crying. 'Great.' Sunil said to himself. 'Now I have 2 people to apologize to.' Then Sunil noticed Ava come over to him. "Sunil? Are you okay?" she asked. Sunil whimpered. "I guess that's a no." Ava sat down and wrapped her arm around Sunil and pulled him into a hug. "Sunil, I'm reeeeealy sorry. I forgot that Sanjay was your enemy. I should've never dated him." Sunil smiled. "And I'm sorry for yelling at you. You are my favorite sister. Actually you're my only sister. All is now forgiven." Ava smiled and squeezed Sunil. "Ava….you're…..hugging me…too tight….." Ava let go and chuckled. She was quite famous for her hugs. "Now I have one more person to apologize to." Sunil said. "Who's that?" Sunil sighed.

"Raja."

XX

Sunil walked to Raja and Carrie's room. He saw Raja on his bed crying. He went over to him. "Raja," he started. Raja noticed Sunil. He screamed and started crying again. It's official. Raja was scared of Sunil now. Sunil picked up Raja. "Shhh… calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. Or yell at you." Sunil said calmly. Raja stopped crying and calmed down. "Raja, I'm sorry for yelling at you. Aunt Ava was getting Daddy angry. But everything thing is okay now. Can you ever forgive Daddy?" Raja stood up. He hugged Sunil. "Yes, Daddy," he said. "I forgive you. I love you."

**Thank you all for reading! This was a request from Sexy pet777. I forgot to mention that the reason that Sunil was at he restaurant is because he on a date with Pepper. And don't worry, Sunil's Sweet Smelling Christmas is coming soon.**

**Pennussellshipper out!**


End file.
